melanie_martinezfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Alphabet Boy
Letra. thumb|right|335 px Always aiming paper airplanes at me when you're around You build me up like building blocks just so you can bring me down You can crush my candy cane, but you'll never catch me cry If you dangle that diploma and I dead, you don't be surprised I know my A-B-C's Yet you keep teaching me I say fuck your degree Alphabet boy You think you're smarter than me With all your bad poetry Fuck all your A-B-C's Alphabet boy I'm not a little kid now Watch me get big now Spell my name on the fridge now With all your alphabet toys You won the spelling bee now But are you smarter than me now? You're the prince of the playground Little alphabet boy Apples aren't always an appropriate apologies Butterscotch and bubblegum drops are bittersweet to me You call me a child while you keep counting all your coins But you're not my daddy, I'm not your dolly and your dictionary's destroyed I know my A-B-C's Yet you keep teaching me I say fuck your degree Alphabet boy You think you're smarter than me With all your bad poetry Fuck all your A-B-C's Alphabet boy I'm not a little kid now Watch me get big now Spell my name on the fridge now With all your alphabet toys You won the spelling bee now But are you smarter than me now? You're the prince of the playground Little alphabet boy Alphabet boy My alphabet boy Alphabet boy Oh, my Alphabet boy My alphabet boy Ooh I'm not a little kid now Watch me getting big now Spell my name on the fridge now With all your alphabet toys You won the spelling bee now But are you smarter than me now? You're the prince of the playground Little alphabet boy Alphabet boy Alphabet boy Ooh, yeah Alphabet boy Letra en Español thumb|left|335 px Siempre estas apuntándome con aviones de papel cuando estoy cerca Me construyes como bloques de construcción para luego derribarme Puedes aplastar mi bastón de caramelo, pero nunca me veras llorar Si no vuelves a casa y te he etiquetado no te sorprendas Ya se mi abecedario Pero sigues enseñándome Dije: " A la mierda con tu grado" Chico del alfabeto Te crees más inteligente que yo Con toda tu mala poesía A la mierda todos tus A-B-C Chico del alfabeto No soy una niña pequeña ahora Mírame ahora soy grande Deletrea mi nombre en la nevera ahora Con todos tus juguetes del alfabeto Has ganado la competencia de deletreo Pero ¿Eres más inteligente que yo ahora? Eres el príncipe del patio de juegos El pequeño niño del alfabeto Las manzanas no siempre son una disculpa apropiada Los caramelos y gomas de mascar son agridulces para mi Me dices que soy una niña cuando tu aun continuas contando tus monedas Pero tu no eres mi papi, yo no soy tu muñequita y tu diccionario se destruyo Ya se mi abecedario Pero sigues enseñándome Dije: " A la mierda con tu grado" Chico del alfabeto Te crees más inteligente que yo Con toda tu mala poesía A la mierda todos tus A-B-C Chico del alfabeto No soy una niña pequeña ahora Mírame ahora soy grande Deletrea mi nombre en la nevera ahora Con todos tus juguetes del alfabeto Has ganado la competencia de deletreo Pero ¿Eres más inteligente que yo ahora? Eres el príncipe del patio de juegos El pequeño niño del alfabeto Chico del alfabeto Mi chico del alfabeto Chico del alfabeto Oh, mi Chico del alfabeto Mi chico del alfabeto Ooh No soy una niña pequeña ahora Mírame ahora soy grande Deletrea mi nombre en la nevera ahora Con todos tus juguetes del alfabeto Has ganado la competencia de deletreo Pero ¿Eres más inteligente que yo ahora? Eres el príncipe del patio de juegos El pequeño niño del alfabeto Chico del alfabeto Chico del alfabeto Ooh, sí Chico del alfabeto. en: Categoría:Letras Categoría:Cry Baby